Ping
by Never Surrender
Summary: one bag of candy and one alone demon spells crazy thoughts and one odd… fling.


**Title: **Ping

**Author: **Never Surrender/Evie**  
Rating**: T for Totally Messed Up!!**  
****Warnings**: OOC, written while eating said candy. A little bit of lovin **  
Pairing**: InuYasha/ Koga!! Is there ever anyone else…? Do not answer!!  
**Summary**: one bag of candy and one alone demon spells crazy thoughts and one odd… fling.

**A/N: **because fling rhyme's with Ping!! And because I can. And I don't want to do chapters!! Bite me!!

--

I was left alone at camp, for one reason or another. I don't remember because my mind is-

OH!! New flavours!!

Wow… greeeen and yellow. YUMMY!!

Uh. Where was I? Oh yes! Why I don't care or remember why I am…. Here. Aloooone. In a field.

Well, this is why I'm alone! Its cause Kagome left me with a bag of: sugar, corn syrup, hydrogenated palm kernel oil, apple juice from concentrate, citric acid, colours (contain tartrazine) tapioca dextrin, artificial flavours, gelatin, modified corn starch, ascorbic acid, sodium citrate, carnauba wax…. What??

Or! As you all know them: SKITTLES!! _Taste The Rainbow._

Yup! Skittles, the second best thing IN the world, ramen is the first.

So! I'm in a field… alone with 100 percent sugar… and Wax?! With no memory as to WHY.

All I know… well remember is that, the monk and slayer went gallivanting off to some god forsaken 'needy' village. We sense evil here!! We must purify your village!! Gag me. To me the whole 'saving people' gig sucks and is getting old fast. Not to mention that half the people think _we're_ the demons and blah blah blah.

So that's why I'm here… alone… I think.

Kags went… somewhere… the candy is slowly turning my brain into mush in an oh so very tasty way.

And I don't care!!

Oh! Two reds!! DOUBLE CHERRY!! Yumm!!

The brat is with her.

I… Like yellow! LEMON!! Ha ha, 'lemon'.

Also! I don't really feel like caring at this particular moment! Not at all!! Hell, some one could hit me-

Blinking is… amusing!! It's the greatest thing in the world!! It is! Because one moment you'll have your eyes WIDE and OPEN and there'll something be! And when you blink! POOF!! It could be gone, or, something could appear, or it could get close to you as in right in your FACE!! And when you blink again-

Hey!! It's Koga!!

I glare.

I'm **not** sharing!!

Greeeeeen.

What does he want? We should plot his death! It'll be us little candy friends!! But not you purple!! **He **can have purple! Dirty! Dirty purple!

"Hey mutt face." the blurry being of fur and fleas greets me and I answer by flicking his purple comrade at his face!

DIE PURPLE DIE!!

Ping.

Ha ha!! It 'pinged'!! Nooooo!! I have wasted a per- ooooh!! Orange! YUMMMM!!

"What the hell was THAT mutt!?"

"…._Taste The Rainbow._" I husk out before falling onto my back laughing. But soon I snap out of it and blot to my feet realizing Koga was indeed here.

"Koga!!" I shout as I glomp him; I'm not alone!!

Orange does straaange things.

"G-get off me!" he stammers and I fall to my butt laughing.

And apparently he see's that there is something wrong with me.

Great Kami!! Give the man a hand!! …just not mine…

"What's wrong with you? Your eyes are all-"

"ME? What's wrong with me!? What? Am I not perfect enough for you!? What? Are my EYES freaky? Are they to deep and vast for you to comprehend what's behind them?? Well then!? What's wrong with you!?" I snap at him as I finish but my mouth just keeps on talking.

"I am clearly NOT sane! Though… who really is? We could be the crazy ones and the crazy ones could be the sane ones. Which one am I? Well, clearly I'm sane and which are you? Well, you'd HAVE to be INSANE because please, who wears LEATHER with fur, and - IS THAT REAL!!"

His tail has been spotted and I make an utterly mad grab to find out if it is, but he moves and I'm on my chest giggling. I roll over to breath and cock my head. "I see London! I see France! I see up Koga's - WHOA!!"

Don't know WHAT just happened, but what ever did Koga sent a direct kick to my chest, causing more giggles to explode from my chest.

Yellow! Orange! Green! BUZZ!!

"What are you eating?"

Oh shit! He saw my candy!! Dive. Dive! DIVE! I hunch over and try to protect my candy with out spilling it on the ground. "Dunno. What are YOU eating?"

"I'm not…"

"Then neither am I!"

Purple… SPIT!!

Ha ha! It 'pinged'!

Koga is bending over to see what I spat on him.

"Nice ass." Oops!! I clamp my hands over my mouth giggling. You know, it's a good thing that I'm hyped up or I may think this is embarrassing.

"…Are you drunk?"

"ON LOVE!!" I blurt out and then whip out the bag of yummy yummy candy. "I love these candies!!" he's eyeing the candy and I grin. "Wanna try?" I hold one up to offer and quickly pop it in my mouth when he goes to grab it.

Ha ha ha ha!! Sucker- AH!

That little pounce jumped on me!! "Lemme go!" I cry wriggling under him.

"Give me one!" he growls and to piss him off even more, I pop another into my mouth.

"Here." I say opening my mouth to show off the candy. "You want one?"

And again, if I were in the right state of mind I'd be worried about my mental heath. Since I'm not! I wag my tongue about to further annoy him.

Not a smart move on my part, since he dove down and took the candy away. With his _tongue_!!

…He tastes pretty good…. Like cherries. And I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing, since he has that 'holy crap that tastes good' look on. Or, this could all be the candy talking and if it is, by god it doesn't like to shut up… and it would explain quite a lot.

Being sat on is not fun!

"Well?" I ask totally NOT fazed by his tongue attach.

He's chewing… still.

"Want more?"

One hyper demon: relatively easy to handle. Two hyper demons: Hide the kiddies! Doom!! Ha ha 'doom'.

I offer him another and he takes it cautiously. I watch him as he pops it in his mouth, and as it begins to dissolve, I can see his eyes widen and his purples dilate. I wonder if I look like that…

"Good?" I ask again and pop one into my mouth and he nods; his eyes never leaving my lips. I hand him a red and he leans down and swipes it out of my hand with his tongue. I smirk and eat another.

"What are these?" he asks as I feed him another.

"Skittles." I chirp feeding myself one.

"I like them." he growls and I see his tail swishing on the ground. Urge to grab growing… I stare mesmerised at it as I go to feed myself another. He seems to see my infatuation with it, and takes advantage of it and leans down to steal the one that was half way in my mouth causing our lips to touch.

Cherries.

He tastes like cherries!

Echo…echo…echo…

And so, with out a second thought, or a first for that matter, I pulled Koga down flush to me and kissed him toughly. I think he was too crazed to care also when he deepened the kiss. In minutes our hands were everywhere, clothes were being pushed aside and removed.

Things get a bit fuzzy here, but I do remember a few things; it hurt, felt to good to be true, somewhere one of us said "God bless Skittles.", and I wouldn't mind doing it again.

If you ask Koga what happened that day, he'll tell you he has no memory and to go die. Ask me; I'll beat you up, chuckle and hop away.

So now! I sum everything up!!

If Kagome asks about all the bite marks on me, no doubt in the world, it'll be hard to explain.

Unless you want demons spontaneously rutting with each other in the middle of no where, keep the Skittles AWAY!! …though… I'd like to experience eating them with Naraku…

And lastly! As my sugar high finally depletes, I shall say one final thing with a saucy smirk.

Taste the rainbow indeed.

-

END!!

-

You may question my sanity. I do not mind.

Naraku and skittles?? Who knows?! It may happen!! Stranger things have…


End file.
